Human
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Pein was considered to be God by the citizens of the Village Hidden in the Rain. Konan was dubbed "the angel of God," by the same villagers. But what happens when "God" and "Angel" have human urges? Lemony one-shot.


**A/N: **Well hello again all you happy people! I'm back again with another little naughty one-shot that developed when a good friend of mine **2ndhandsmoke** put the idea in my head of writing a Pein/Konan lemony thing. This is what came of it. I know that some people refer to him as "Pain" while others refer to him as "Pein." For the sake of argument, I went with "Pein." Why? Just because I did. So anyway, this is a naughty little fic, and if you don't like that type of thing - please don't read it. It's actually quite descriptive and pokes around in Pein's mind a bit. And by the way - I don't own Naruto but I DO have lots of the trading cards. So enough of my blabbering, go ahead and read. Enjoy!

* * *

Pein walked the hallway. He knew exactly what he wanted; more like _who_ he wanted. Thoughts of the only female member of his organization, "The Angel of God," were thick in his mind. The citizens of the Village Hidden in Rain had come to believe him to be God. She was called "God's Angel" by those villagers. She often acted as a liaison between the citizens and "God" himself. She always did Pein's bidding without question, because she believed in, and wanted to assist in fulfilling his lofty goals. Though dubbed an angel, never, EVER, did she act like one, unless you were talking about an avenging angel, or a warrior angel.

She was Konan, a slight woman with a gift for origami. Over the years she had perfected her gifts of transforming paper. In her younger years, she formed flowers from discarded cracker wrappers. As she trained under the toad sannin himself, she developed ways to transform those discarded cracker wrappers into lethal missiles. She even managing to develope a jutsu that effectively created a paper clone of herself.

Often times, she would appear before the villagers as a flying woman with beautifully ornate wings made of paper. Her resemblance to an angel thus cemented her name. Because of her paper jutsus, she could disassemble herself, in an explosion of origami butterflies or paper cranes and be everywhere at once. She was the best lookout and spy that Pein could have ever had at his disposal. But that's not the only reason she was with him.

They'd been companions since childhood. At that time, she was an open smiling lovely girl, while he, was an emotional, unsure child shaken to the core by personal trauma. They were present day companions still, yet they couldn't be more different than they were as children. The smiling lovely girl had turned morose, and almost sad most of the time, while Pein was calm, almost detached, believing that his childhood traumas taught him the true meaning of pain and suffering. There had been a third companion when they were young orphans of the ninja wars. But that person, wasn't with them, yet somewhat existed in parts of them . . . somewhat.

Pein didn't love his angel, though he regarded her in the same way a long married groom would consider his bride – he respected her. She, in return, was devoted to him and his ideals, but she didn't love him either. Devotion and respect is what they shared, not love. They were single purposed in their efforts to rule the ninja world as God and "the Angel of God." They were similarly driven toward the same heady goals, yet humanness still managed to distract them periodically.

Pein walked the hallway searching for Konan because he had suddenly, in the midst of his all consuming lust to rule as God, was struck with another form of lust. And for that form of lust to be sated, he needed Konan's assistance, just as he needed her for everything else he needed to accomplish as God or human.

The rain poured steadily outside the window as Konan gazed forth from it. She knew he'd be there soon. She stood there in her quarters. There were big windows there that let her look outside and monitor the weather. Paper and water don't mix well. She often felt that Pein kept it raining there to keep her close to him – at his beck and call. She didn't mind, most of the time, though at times, she did feel like a caged bird. When it wasn't raining as badly, or when the sun shone, she'd become hundreds, thousands of replicas of that bird, or crane or butterfly and fly away from her quarters, out the big windows and into the air, feeling the wind take her in many directions at once. She always came back, bit by bit, single cranes, butterflies, birds, flowers, all coming back, unfolding and becoming her again. She had to come back. She was the Angel of God, and God had great plans. Plans that would bring peace to the ninja world forever.

She could feel him coming closer, he was in the hallway. She had placed a small piece of paper from her own body inside one of the piercings on his body. He'd insisted that she do this, so they would be forever linked. She'd always know where he was, or how to find him. Whenever he was close to her, she could feel that small part of her that was no longer attached to her. That is how she could tell when he was coming closer – her own body let her know.

She knew why he was coming, _he's feeling human again. _She felt a stirring in her belly - a longing to please her God. Yet she never made it easy on him. She'd agreed to his advances as a way of almost controlling him – but she never let this be known to him. If she refused him, she knew he could destroy her easily, but then where would that leave him? Alone with no one to help him when he felt human. He would never harm her, but she often, harmed him just to remind him what she was capable of.

She'd shown him on more than one occasion that she could call the shots during their "human time together." One time as he pushed his swollen member into her roughly, mercilessly pummeling her, she disassembled her arms into tiny slips of paper that she directed across his bare back in a million different directions, giving him a million reminders of her own type of pain.

He never knew what to expect when he went to her. But every time he did, through his lust and longing, was a tiny spark of unknown fear that heightened his human feeling to an aching dizzying height.

Konan looked down and smiled, her back still to the door Pein would soon stride through. _He's here_ she thought as she looked up with her eyes, trying to see his reflection in the window in front of her. She saw the door open, and soon the unmistakable hair he'd "borrowed" was reflected back to her.

Pein stood in the opened door, his angel standing across the room from him in front of the large window she often gazed out of. _I knew I'd find her there _he thought as he asked, "May I come in?"

Konan said without moving, "Of course." She listened to his almost silent footsteps as he walked up behind her. She felt his hands on her upper arms. She sighed audibly, knowing that she, "the Angel of God," was at that moment, feeling quite human herself.

"May I?" he said to her as he reached around the front of her, his hands close to the collar of the robe she wore that matched his.

"Please," she said to him, as his hands went lithely to her collar and with a gentle pull and light popping sound, it opened. Several popping sounds later, Konan's robe was completely open. Pein then took both sides of the open robe and ever so gently lifted it, pulled it back, then let it drop behind his angel as she stood there, still facing the window.

Konan continued to look forward as she heard the wispy sound her robe made as it slid off her and to the floor. She heard another sound that echoed the wispy sound her robe made, glancing up to see that Pein had slipped his from his shoulders. His robe now lie with hers on the floor.

She suddenly and firmly said, "Take the rest of your clothes off."

Pein smiled at his angel and said, "As you wish." He stepped back slightly and while still smiling, methodically stripped down to nothing but bare skin.

Konan turned slowly to face him. He watched her every motion with rapt curiosity. What would she do to him? He didn't really care, as long as she helped him find the satisfaction that only humans can feel. He knew she would not disappoint him. She never had, not even a single time before. So he waited to see what would happen next.

Konan riveted him to where he stood with a seductive stare. She then reached up into her hair and removed the flower she kept there. She tossed it into the air in front of her and with a single sweep of her hand; it unfolded and flew at Pein. "Stay still," she said as she watched while he wisely did.

The paper molded itself across Pein's eyes, wrapped around the back of his head, and folded its own ends together, effectively blindfolding him. He tried to disguise the excitement that was building inside him, but his human body revealed his pleasure and arousal.

Without doing a single thing more, Konan complete dissipated. Thousands, if not millions of pieces of paper separated from her body and flew around the room. As her form became less, the circle of papers around Pein became more. He could feel the swirling tiny slips of paper as they circled his body in hundreds of directions. He could feel them zipping between his slightly parted legs, teasing his hardness without touching it, he could feel them fly across his chest creating small chills as their air trails hinted their presence. He could feel them swirling around his neck as if they'd become one and suddenly choke him. But he trusted his angel; she would never attempt to kill him.

Konan knew that every single time Pein thought he felt something, his sense of touch intensified, waiting for some sort of contact. She could feel the heat coming off his body even though it felt as if a fan was on in the room from the cool wind she's stirred up with her swirling paper jutsu.

Pein breathed in little gasps. Every nerve ending in his body anticipated a slight touch that never came. Every hair on his body practically stood at attention, waiting to feel some sort of contact. The anticipation was killing him, yet he relished every moment. He gasped and he waited, his entire body at the ready, adrenalin coursing, testosterone seething.

He needed her.

Soon.

Instinctively, Konan knew when it was time for her to stop the games, the teasing, the waiting. In an instant, her paper jutsu stopped in mid air – almost screeching to a halt – all papers poised in the air not moving. The air continued to move slightly from the stirring that had happened. When it stopped, Konan listened for a moment to Pein's breathing. Every bit of her was just as ready as he was, the feeling of her power over him exciting her to dangerous heights. She directed her jutsu, and every paper trembled in place, then en masse, they covered Pein's body from head to toe.

"Aaah haaah, hah," was the only noise that came from Pein as he felt thousands of pieces of paper press against his body. The nerves that had been awakened finally had their demands answered as Konan moved each and every single paper an inch right, or left, or up or down, caressing every single bit of his exposed skin.

He struggled with the pleasure that stimulated his skin. He tried not to lose all control over himself as he was tempted to thrust his paper enshrined pelvis forward into the air. Then he felt his balance shift. He felt his legs being drawn together by the paper jutsu, as Konan's paper bonded around his legs, effectively tripping him backward.

She did not drop him, or throw him down; she set him down gently on a carpet. Then she separated his legs again as her paper jutsu continued to ebb and flow over his skin.

As her paper jutsu played its way over Pein's body, part of the paper on his chest began to gather and form. Pein felt the paper blindfold come away from his eyes and he beheld the sight of an obstacle forming on his chest. He watched intently, still breathing rapidly, as Konan's face appeared and hovered over his face.

Bit by bit, slip by slip, the papers came away from Pein's body and became Konan's neck, shoulders, back. Pein's arms and legs were freed as Konan's torso, and completely naked breasts formed against his chest. The last part of Pein's body to be released from the paper jutsu was his engorged penis that was promptly engulfed by Konan's newly re-formed sex.

Every human though that Pein ever had raced through his mind during his times with Konan. This time was no different. Simpler images that would play around the edges of his pleasure often invaded as he became vulnerable to her ministrations. As she raised herself up, and repeatedly sat on his member, he thought that life could be so much easier if he didn't have such responsibility. As she leaned forward and whispered, "Nagato," to him before kissing him roughly on the mouth, he thought that he might even be able to feel happiness somehow. But as he spent his seed deep inside her, his human thoughts began to retreat and a blank slate took its place.

For moments at a time, as he spasmed inside her, he thought of nothing. It was as if an enormous sheet of paper had been laid out in front of him, and he could think of nothing. He'd heard it said that at the moment of a man's orgasm, in that 'blank' time, that is when he is closest to being in communion with God. Pein knew this was true because he WAS God, and he was always in communion with himself - especially during a stuttering orgasm.

As his spasms stopped and his breathing slowed, all human thoughts left Pein. He was once again, on the path of God.

Konan shivered. She could always feel the change in him. As soon as he was done being "human" with her, a coldness came over him. He would pull himself inward and the polite Pein who respected her and valued her returned. But she knew the warm needing Pein would return to her, like he always did whenever those human urges prodded him to again.

She carefully raised herself up off him, picking up the paper blindfold as she did. With a quick flick, it was back into its paper flower form and instantly it was back in his regular place in her hair. She bent to retrieve her robe, as well as Pein's. She held his out to him, but something wasn't quite right about him as he stood up stiffly and looked at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she took a step closer to him, still holding out his robe to him.

His stoic face wrinkled once with what looked like worry, then it returned to his normal passive look. He said, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is right." He walked toward her, took his robe in one hand, and wrapped his other arm around her. He hugged her tightly to him for a moment and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, my angel."

Konan was taken aback by this unusual show of human sentiment. She smiled slightly, not knowing how to feel, then said, "You're welcome, my God."

He released her quickly then, wrapping his robe around himself. He turned away from her and bent to pick up his clothes where he'd left them. She stood there looking at him, watching him as he attempted to leave quickly. He stopped in the doorway and turned, "We have work to do. Meet me downstairs in half an hour."

"Hai," she said, easily slipping back into her role as his right hand, and her robe as well.

When he was gone, she pulled her robe tightly around her and smiled just slightly. Then she turned back to her window, and the rain, and wondered when he'd come back to her, feeling human again.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go. A little peek inside Pein's head when he has human urges that take control of him. I hope you liked it! I had a good time writing it. Thanks for reading, and I'll be back with more. See you soon!


End file.
